happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Virus Alert
Virus Alert is a fan episode of HTF. Starring roles *Blake *Pierce *Elemental *Tundra Featuring roles *Jerky *Pranky Plot Blake and Pierce have just gotten back from school and they are hanging out at Blake's house, where Blake says to Pierce, "Wasn't today's school horrible?". Pierce agrees and says that Jerky and Pranky were very annoying. Blake agrees about the latter. Blake and Pierce go on the computers and Blake types a code for a virus called Trojan.Downloader.Thunderbolt. When Blake is done, he tells Pierce to get revenge on Jerky and Pranky, which Pierce agrees. Blake hacks Jerky's MySpace account and replaces the background with a skull and random letters, while Pierce does the same to Pranky's Twitter account. Blake sends a copy of the trojan virus he made to Jerky's and Pranky's e-mail addresses. Jerky sees the e-mail and clicks on the attachment, then his computer starts acting strangely as the trojan virus downloads adware and spyware. Pranky sees the e-mail and deletes it because he saw an attachment with it. Blake and Pierce get access to Jerky's computer and gets some info about his computer and Wi-Fi network. Pranky calls Elemental and tells him what had happened, then Tundra asks Elemental if they can have a talk with Blake and Pierce. Elemental agrees. Elemental tells Pranky that they will take care of this issue and hangs up the phone. Elemental and Tundra get in a car and go to Blake's house. Elemental knocks on the door and tells Blake and Pierce to open the door. Blake gets scared, deletes all the info that he and Pierce got, removes the flash drives and puts them in a box. Tundra says, "Don't make me open this door myself!". Blake opens the door and says hi to Elemental and Tundra. Elemental tells Blake and Pierce that they are in a big trouble for what they did. Blake and Pierce run out of the house while Elemental and Tundra chase after them. Blake and Pierce run inside an abandoned building and hide there, while Elemental and Tundra stop running. Tundra thinks that he has lost them, but Elemental tells him to look in the abandoned building. Blake thinks that they're safe in their hiding spot, but suddenly, Pierce, Elemental and Tundra show up, and Elemental says, "You think, Blake?!". Blake and Pierce run out of the abandoned building but Elemental casts sleep spell on Blake and Pierce. Tundra picks up Blake while Elemental picks up Pierce and then they go to Blake's house. Tundra asks Elemental if they can tickle those two. Elemental says yes, so Tundra ties up Blake and Pierce and Elemental gets out some feathers. Blake and Pierce wake up, then Blake wonders what happened. Pierce tells him that he doesn't know, while Tundra says that the two are in big trouble. Blake gulps, then Tundra starts to tickle Blake's feet with a feather and Elemental starts to tickle Pierce's feet with a feather as well. Blake and Pierce start to laugh uncontrollably, then Blake asks Tundra to stop, but Tundra and Elemental tickle them even more, causing Blake and Pierce to cry from being tickled so much and then faint. Tundra unties Blake and Pierce and puts them on the couch. Tundra asks Elemental if they can go to Pizza Hut now. Elemental says yes, then Tundra and Elemental go to Pizza Hut. Blake and Pierce wake up, then Blake asks Pierce if he would like to watch TV. Pierce says yes, so Blake turns on the TV and Pierce gets out some bottles of soda and bags of hot Cheetos. And so, Blake and Pierce just relax for the rest of the day. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths